condemnedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Influenced
' The Influenced' are the main enemies encountered in Condemned: Criminal Origins and its sequel. They are citizens of Metro City who have been affected by the Oro's power, causing them to turn violent and insane. Origin In Criminal Origins, it is never explained why so many people became mentally unstable. During the game's ending, Rosa hints that a cult is responsible, but she never elaborates. Malcolm Vanhorn blames the Oro Dark Primary, who the player fights as the game's final boss, as the source of all the city's madness. In Condemned 2, however, it is revealed that the Sonic Emitters placed around the city by the Oro are responsible. Members of the Influenced come in many forms and use various attacks. Introduced in Condemned: Criminal Origins Addicts Addicts are the most common enemies encountered in the game. They include Standard Addicts, who are scarred and wear leather jackets, Vagrants, who wear denim jackets, Tresspassers, who have bulky brown coats and backpacks, Scavengers, who wear clothes made out of garbage and finally, Farm Hands, who wear overalls, wield Rifles and are only encountered at the end of the game. Each version is more powerful than the last, but not by much. Several female addicts are also fought. Is the second part the Addicts have nothing to do with that of the first game excepting that the grey sweater, Others include a bald wearing a red jacket with light jean, the garments of it are black color with the fire on his jacket more similary haircut like bikers or skinhead, Another still wearning a very light jeans with a navy blue jacket and it would be of type negroid, One with a grey sweater with a head very similar to some main enemy of the first serie. Moreover, it is the four are the main addicts in Condemned 2 Bloodshot. Sandhogs These enemies are extremely large and wield sledgehammers. They are often seen wearing a fireman's jacket and respirator. They are significantly more powerful than the addicts. They appear exclusively in the Subway Tunnels. Burned Ones Like Sandhogs, these enemies are extremely large and powerful, but they have burned skin and wield 2x4 Burning. They only appear in the Apple Seed Orchard. Rejects Emeciated squatters that are fought in the Subway Tunnels. They move incredibly fast and often wield pipes. Despite their speed, they are very easy to beat. There are also females as well. Mannequins Fought exclusively in Bart's Department Store, these enemies are disguised as mannequins wearing blue suits and attempt to blend in with the other mannequins found in the store. They are very slow, but otherwise fight similarly to other enemies. As the player attacks them, their plastic coating will fall off, revealing their mutilated skin underneath. There are several females as well, but they are much weaker. Introduced in Condemned 2: Bloodshot Meth Monkey Meth Monkeys are fought only in Preston Hotel and are often found running around near Meth Labs. They wear nothing except a pair of briefs and have severely deformed skin due to years of meth abuse. They are malnurished, and extremely psychotic, often mumbling incoherently to themselves. If they get too close, they will grapple with the player. Otherwise, they are very weak and can be killed fairly easily. Steroid Thugs Extremely large, muscular thugs with chains wrapped around their forearms. They are very powerful and can lift heavy objects. They often charge the player head on, or may throw debris at the player. Three are fought in Preston Hotel, and one in Commuter Tracks. Rioters Rioters are dangerous enemies that are fought in the Preston Hotel, Commuter Tracks and Doll Factory levels. They are slightly more powerful and aggressive than the other thugs encountered. They wear green vests, sleeveless shirts and have tattoos on their arms. They can either be thin or muscular and will wear either a skull mask, a pig mask, a clown mask, or a pair of goggles with a scarf. A burning variant is fought in the Doll factory; this thug is slowly burning to death and will charge the player in a kamikaze attempt. If he makes contact with Ethan, he will deliver heavy damage. Otherwise, he can be killed in one hit of anything, or will even die on his own if avoided long enough. Vandals These enemies are fought exclusively in the Museum level. They are rioters who have broken into the museum and have stolen various armor and weaponry from the medieval display, granting them extra strength and protection. They can often be seen enganging in fights with security guards. There is a female variant, who also appears in Trenton District, who wears a gas mask and wields a spray paint can, which she uses to scrawl grafitti on the wall. She also uses it as a makeshift flamethrower. She is much quicker and more aggressive than the other vandals. Metal Bums Metal Bums are homeless people with metal implants in their face; the result of SKX's Oro experiments. They fight like standard thugs, but are slightly more powerful. They are fought exclusively in Trenton District. Several non-hostile bums can be found trapped inside of torture devices in the school. Assistants Assistants are fought exclusively in Magic Theater. They appear as tall, thin women wearing top hats, heavy make-up and purple corsets. They work for the Magic Man and attack Ethan as he tries to solve the Ticketmaster puzzle. They initially appear to be dead and pinned to a large wooden wheel (In this state, they cannot harmed). When scripted, they will jump down and attack the player. They are always unarmed and are fairly weak. They do not display the level of aggression and insanity seen on other Influenced and instead are more calm. Condemned 2 Multiplayer The Influenced are one of two selectable factions in team based games (The other being SCU agents). The four character models used in the Influenced faction are taken from the "Rioters" seen in singleplayer. In Crime Scene Mode, the Influenced must hide and defend evidence from the heavily armed SCU agents. In Bum Rush, the Influenced will spawn infinitely and must kill two SCU agents in the time limit with whatever weapon they can find. In Bum Rush, the Influenced will always spawn in an area that is inaccessible to the SCU. Trivia *If left alone, influenced members will attack each other, which can be used to your advantage. *Playing on the Influenced side in Crime Scene will give you access to a Sonic Emitter, which can scramble enemy Spectrometers, making it more difficult to find evidence. Category: Enemies